1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an adapter for a dispensing apparatus, more particularly to an adapter of the LUER lock type.
Adapters of the LUER lock type are known, particularly for adapting a hollow needle or other tip to the nozzle of a dispensing apparatus or a subsequent mixing device. Such conventional needles, tips, or other devices, however, have a specific connecting part, which necessitates a corresponding specifically-formed endpiece on the nozzle. This requirement for exactly corresponding pieces severely limits the interchangeability and utility of such needles or tips when used in connection with static mixers or other dispensing nozzles. This requirement also results in the need for multiple mixing devices or other dispensing devices equipped with a variety of outlet ends.